


豆眼/火星

by wobuaiheniunai



Category: wobuaiheniunai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuaiheniunai/pseuds/wobuaiheniunai
Summary: 预警：校园（？）AU/严重严重OOC/设定和背景都很鸡肋/有一辆没有什么营养的机动车/全文3000+没什么逻辑文笔烂慎点
Kudos: 6





	豆眼/火星

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：校园（？）AU/严重严重OOC/设定和背景都很鸡肋/有一辆没有什么营养的机动车/全文3000+没什么逻辑文笔烂慎点

01  
金秦禹的欲望来得要比一般人更强烈一些。关于这一点，宋旻浩是知道的。

只是金秦禹不知道的是，无数个深夜里偷偷自慰时发出的低喘，小声的哭泣，还有难耐隐忍时双腿交叠引起的床板响声，都被下铺晚眠的宋旻浩听了去。

宋旻浩起初以为是宿舍里哪个没有眼力见的狗崽子耳机也不戴就外放毛片，在连续三个晚上都听到同样的声音后，他才发觉似乎有什么不对。

咬紧嘴唇也吞不下去的娇吟，尾音轻轻颤抖，微不可闻的喟叹，分明是金秦禹的声音。

宋旻浩听过金秦禹唱歌。

声乐课的期中作业是抽查书本上的歌曲，因为是全市最优秀的艺高，这点任务对学生们来说完全是一碟愉悦又可口的小菜。所有人都在同学面前胸有成竹地收获掌声后下台，只有金秦禹唱得磕磕绊绊，几乎听不清声音。

紧接着，宋旻浩看到老师拿出细长的，浅棕色的教棍在金秦禹小腿上打了两下，白皙的小腿肚立刻浮起了粉红的血印。那一刻，宋旻浩猛地捏紧校服的领口，瞬间感到呼吸不畅。

怎么打几下就变红了呢，看来金秦禹有娇嫩的肌肤。一巴掌扇在屁股上也会有明显的红印吧，乳头呢？该不会乳头也是粉的吧？

宋旻浩就这样端坐在台下的座位上，面无表情地无视金秦禹羞赧的脸，粗鲁地用眼睛将他一层层剥开。

在这之前，宋旻浩对金秦禹只有些许模糊的印象。金秦禹是国语课代表，几个学期以来他们之间的对话不过是金秦禹走下来收作业的时候喊上一声“旻浩同学”。听惯了这种微若蚊呐的提醒，宋旻浩每次仅仅从抽屉里翻出习题册递过去，再看眼前的人转身离开。

但这样漂亮的人在男生的圈子里注定是非常有人气的。男生们会借打闹之便偷偷掀开金秦禹本就宽大的校服，露出里面青涩却柔软迷人的骨肉，有胆大的就趁机摸上去，金秦禹倒是很敏感，被触摸的并发症是爬上双颊的红晕和急促的喘息。对此，女生们嫉妒的心思就愈发显而易见了。她们骂金秦禹是贱人，是娼妓，更有甚者扬言要在金秦禹的毛巾里放刀片。

宋旻浩倒是从来没有受到过女生们要求自己悄悄往金秦禹毛巾里放刀片的委托。反而是男生们，在知道自己和金秦禹分到同一个宿舍后，所有人看自己的眼里都有羡慕和期待。

“我说…宋旻浩，金秦禹平时在宿舍里都穿些什么？”

“能穿些什么？”

宋旻浩站在教学楼背后的树下，熟练地点燃一支烟，放进嘴里猛吸了一口，再吐出来之时，他低头看了眼手表，距离上课还有五分钟。

“比如女生用的那种内衣？啊！还有，他的内裤，有花边吗？”

倒是没有的。金秦禹的取向常常是纯白的四角内裤，藏着小巧可爱的阴茎，和女生因为羞怯而穿的安全裤无异。

听到这里，宋旻浩低笑了一声，他起初还奇怪为什么班长会选择这个时候主动来和自己打交道，原来是因为班长身上还背负着其他盟员的使命。

班长见宋旻浩只顾着抽烟不理他，心里有些着急，一下就口无遮拦起来：“哎呀，旻浩，要是能有照片就好了…你不是喜欢拍照吗，可以的话多拍几张，让我们看看。”

宋旻浩再低眼，距离上课只有一分钟了，最后把烟放进嘴里吸了几口后就不得不扔到地上抬脚踩灭，结果刚准备离开就被班长一手拉住：“唉，别走呀，旻浩。你还没答应呢。”

宋旻浩忍无可忍地转过身，动了动腮帮子，然后把嘴里的烟全都一股脑地吐在了班长脸上。

“滚。”

  
02  
最近金秦禹总是会收到奇怪的电子邮件。有时候是隔一两周，有时候每天都会收到一封，内容无一例外都是一段录音。在录音里直面自己的秘密时，金秦禹的第一反应是把自己的床铺翻了个遍，也没找到类似录音笔的作案工具，终于忍受不住坐在床上低声哭泣起来。

他讨厌自己，同时也怜惜自己。

后穴快速湿润的能力仿佛与生俱来，这股令自己作呕的力量在幼时就觉醒。夹着双腿向老师请求去洗手间的每个瞬间他都想撕碎，可是他太容易臣服了，忍耐这般痛苦，而他只想要快乐。

“金秦禹，你在干什么？”

宋旻浩回到宿舍，看到的就是掉落在地上的白色的毯子和坐在床上满脸泪痕的金秦禹。他三两下爬到金秦禹床上，直视金秦禹躲闪着要埋进双臂的脸。

宋旻浩伸手捏住金秦禹的脸逼迫他抬头，两团未名的红晕又出现在两颊，嘴唇微微张开，宋旻浩还看到了他嘴角边即将要流下来的唾液。

“啊…原来如此。”

“什么？”

宋旻浩指了指金秦禹的裆部：“看，你又湿了。”

金秦禹惊讶地低头，浅色牛仔裤中间果然有一块深色的印记，自己也浑身发热似乎忍耐着高烧。他随即着急地把宋旻浩推开：“你！你快下去！”

宋旻浩单手固定住金秦禹的双手举过头顶，另一只手解开了金秦禹的牛仔裤拉链，隔着内裤的布料揉搓半勃的性器。

金秦禹颤抖着身子侧过头，竭力按住即将要冲出喉咙的呻吟，但在宋旻浩用手指勾下他的内裤时，他口里还是泄了气：“啊…旻浩，别这样，万一世南他们回来了…”

金秦禹的另外两个舍友，早在休息日被宋旻浩打发去看篮球赛，而舍友轻松答应只是因为漂亮迷人的拉拉队学妹。

宋旻浩低头亲他的耳朵笑起来：“门已经被反锁了。”

理智被击溃，金秦禹说不出疑问的话，但在宋旻浩握住他的下体时还是颤抖得厉害。和平时的自我抚慰不同，宋旻浩大手冰凉，金秦禹能更清晰的感到下体的胀痛和搏动，浑身的燥热也更加强烈。

宋旻浩手上没有下一步动作，反而低头开始隔着轻薄的夏季校服亲吻金秦禹胸前的两点，恶作剧般留下深深浅浅的印记。宋旻浩幸运地找到了小白兔的敏感带，怀里的人早就双腿大开，支棱着耳朵抖得厉害，嘴里也啊啊地叫个不停。

“果然是粉的…”宋旻浩终于脱掉了金秦禹的校服，露出兔子浑圆的乳房。

“啊…你说什么，旻浩…再快点…”金秦禹被从未拥有过的快感刺激得头晕目眩，屁股下的薄被颜色以肉眼可见的速度变深。金秦禹实在受不住折磨，哭着撸动性器已经射了一次，宋旻浩的领带上，袖口上，全是金秦禹的精液。

宋旻浩故意去亲他：“前面还是后面？”

金秦禹擦干眼泪后咽了咽口水，把手伸向宋旻浩腰间的皮带：“后面，旻浩，求你了…”

宋旻浩把金秦禹以跪趴的姿势压在床上，莹润的臀部上翘，宋旻浩没忍住扇了一巴掌，金秦禹尖叫出声，屁股上留下了宋旻浩肖想已久的红印。

挺入的时候金秦禹哭得更厉害了，小穴绵软濡湿，宋旻浩被夹得倒吸一口气，同时也为这副敏感的身子感到无可奈何。

“哭什么？”

“太…太大了，旻浩…疼…”

“骗子。”宋旻浩双手握住金秦禹的腰开始撞，每一下都是结实地捅入，“你明明这么湿。”

金秦禹的脸贴着床板，唾液在呻吟里来不及吞咽，半眯着眼睛谁看都是迷失在性爱里的神情，似乎永远不会餍足，但宋旻浩偏偏爱惨了金秦禹这幅样子。他想要帮助金秦禹冲破藩篱，却只能在他的掌控下浮沉。

“再快点！旻浩…啊…快到了…”

宋旻浩却不听金秦禹的话，停下来在他耳边问：“怎样？被人插爽还是自慰爽？”

“…旻浩你怎么…？”

宋旻浩没等金秦禹反应又开始快速进出，金秦禹的穴口因激烈摩擦而泛红，思绪却被床单上滴得到处都是的液体打乱，高潮骤降的瞬间，后穴痉挛般紧缩，前端的性器也射了个爽快。是双手也无法给予的满足，金秦禹有感觉到前所未有的平静，一根长长的棍子将他拉出了令人窒息的沼泽。

“谢谢你，旻浩。”金秦禹说这话时，宋旻浩正用温毛巾擦拭着他的身体，他擦得仔细，却故意忽略床单上半涸的精渍。金秦禹疲惫的时候更加乖得不像话，宋旻浩帮他穿上衣服，把扣子扣好后还要在金秦禹脸上偷亲一口:“衣服也要我帮你穿？”

“谢谢…”金秦禹没有反驳，顺势在宋旻浩怀里躺下，入睡之前还在小声说着道谢的话，让宋旻浩哭笑不得。宋旻浩只能重新找了一条干净的小毯子给金秦禹盖上，怀着像母亲担心放在河边的孩子一般的心情，宋旻浩收拾好一切后又忍不住盯着面前人的睡颜看。

所有人都说，夏日万物横生，各式各样未名的色彩将会在晴空下喷薄，落入涓涓流淌的细川。

“傻子。”

  
03  
噗呲一声，打火机的火焰舔上冒出纸卷外的一丝烟草，并在黑夜里迅速窜出刺眼的亮光。

宋旻浩猛吸一口香烟，掏出口袋里的录音笔，按下播放键后，首先是一阵沙沙声:“………金秦禹，你在干什么？…………旻浩，疼………”

“…………谢谢你，旻浩。”

宋旻浩叼住烟又按了一下，录音笔屏幕的亮光就黯淡下来，连被摔在地上踩碎的时候也没发出一点声音。直到最后，宋旻浩将烟头撵在录音笔支离破碎的尸体上时，在四下无人的夜晚，也只有一点点火星残留下来了。

感谢阅读~小年快乐（？今天是小年没错吧...）


End file.
